


Bloodletting

by Fionas Apple (dawnmarie)



Series: Henry Sturges--ALVH Stories [2]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, London, London Underground, Vampire Sex, the Tube, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/Fionas%20Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We may have all of the time in the world, but I am not a patient man. And I am afraid that what little patience I have has worn quite thin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodletting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decapriolover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapriolover/gifts).



London: June 2012

“This isn’t the normal route to where we are going, so if you want to back out, now is the time.” Henry said, smiling at Luna, daring her to turn around and leave. Luna was nervous, but at the same time, desperate to see where he was taking her. She had always wanted to see the most innermost area of St. Mary's.  
  
“I am not turning back,” Luna said defiantly as she shook her head, “I will be here with you until the very end.”  
  
“Great,” Henry replied. “I’m sure you won’t regret it. And I am quite positive that you will find the place as beautiful as I do.”  

A large black steel key was neatly tucked into the waistband of Henry’s black trousers. He pulled it out and unlocked the door. “Although many people know about St. Mary's, no one else but me has actually taken anyone this far down into the station,” he said. “It isn’t really featured on any maps or guides to London." 

“When did you start doing these private tours?” Luna asked Henry.  
  
“Well, you’re my first, _tonight_ anyways. I’ve brought a few others down here before, but that was a very long time ago,” Henry said casually as his brown eyes flashed mischievously in the light of his torch.

Luna felt a slight stirring of jealousy, which she knew was ridiculous.  Equally ridiculous was her thinking how long ago such tours could have been as Henry looked about 30. It was such a silly thought that she immediately chastised herself for it.  She knew that he was a vampire; and a very old one at that.

“It's been a few decades at least,” Henry added, as an afterthought. As the years passed, he found he didn’t like talking about his age. Amongst vampires, he was certainly one of the oldest left, if not the oldest period. If much younger vampires had trouble comprehending the vastness of centuries of living, how could a mortal hope to do?   
  
“How old are you exactly Henry? I know you fought alongside Abraham but I haven’t been able to dig up much on you from before 1820.” Luna asked. That fact alone would have made Henry almost 200 years old if not more. He was the first vampire she had ever encountered but the fact he still appeared so youthful amazed her. It was only during the one time she had seen him without his sunglasses that she had been able to look into his eyes and get a true sense of his real age.  
  
 _She wasn’t going to let it drop was she?_  “Aw, I see that you are still pressing me for an exact figure. Let's just say that I am more than old enough to be your great grandfather many, many times over,” Henry said. “No more questions right now. If you want to find out more about me than you ever dreamed possible, come down this staircase with me. Now.”

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Luna asked him. “If you haven’t been down here for a few decades, how do you know it’s still okay?”  
  
“As a matter of fact, I was down here a couple of days ago. It’s just that I hadn’t found anyone else I wanted to share this place with in a very, very long time." Henry pulled her closer to him and brushed his lips against her cheek. The feeling was nothing but electric. "You are safe with me unless you choose to be otherwise,” he joked.  

“Thanks,” Luna said, as she started to stroke his dark hair. “I’ll look after you too.” This night was going to be the final consummation of all of her fantasies and she intended to enjoy every single moment of it. And as they walked further down the path together, she could sense that he was starting to feel just as nervous and excited as she was.

As they got to the end of the stairs, Henry opened the door that lay just off to their left and together, he and Luna stared down the final path. He pulled the door closed and the thud echoed down the corridor, the area ahead of them darker than night. Luna heard the key turn as he locked the door behind her.  

“Now there will be no going back for either one of us.” Henry said. “Don’t be afraid of me, or of this.”

“Afraid of this? Whatever do you mean, Mr. Sturges?”  Luna asked, not able to stop herself from playing coy.  
  
“You’ll see,” Henry said as he pulled up his shirt, revealing his chest. Luna couldn’t help but admire him. He was slightly built yet perfectly muscled and his skin was smooth, with only a smattering of dark freckles and a couple of moles near his neck.

“You are truly a beautiful man.” Luna said as she touched his face and smiled. “May I?”

Henry nodded his assent. "Feel free to touch, that is what we are here for after all, is it not?"

Luna decided in that instant that she wasn’t going to think of what tomorrow may bring and instead only focus on tonight and on this man in front of her. A man she had wanted and loved and desired since she first saw a photo of him in a Civil War museum. She stepped forward, invading his space and possessively took advantage of him. Lovingly placing her hands on his shoulders, she started to slowly inch her way down, massaging him as she did so.

She stopped at his mid chest when she felt two ever so slight thumps. The suddenness and unexpectedness momentarily shocked her and she took a step back. "Your heart, I don't understand."

"Not many outsiders know that our kind have a very faint heartbeat. Mine beats once every ten or so seconds. ***** "

Satisfied with his explanation, Luna continued to move her hands down his chest as he laid his head on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her, urging her to keep going. She stopped at the waistband of his wool trousers, and began to lightly trace her fingers along the top. In response Henry pushed himself against her greedily and let out a slight moan.

“We may have all of the time in the world, but I am not a patient man. And I am afraid that what little patience I have has worn quite thin.”

Grinning up at him, Luna slowly undid the zipper, letting his trousers drop to the floor. In turn Henry reached around Luna’s back to unzip her dress. As it pooled on the ground around her feet he helped her step out of it. She reached back out to touch him but this time it was his turn to tease and he pulled away, snapping his fingers as he did so. Out of the darkness, candlelight magically appeared. After seeing the look on Luna’s face, he smiled. "A little bit of magic I picked up from Harry Houdini. I did this room up a little bit ago. Back when I first saw you. I did all of this for you."

Henry reached out for her and pulled her down onto the bed beside him. Gently he grasped her bottom, pulling her against his body. As he laid her down her back, he started to shower her with kisses, starting at her mouth and leading a trail down to her breasts.

Quickly and greedily, Luna moved herself ever so slightly down the bed so that his lips once again touched hers. It was a gentle kiss at first but soon it was hard as the rest of him. Her hands were in his hair as she pulled his face even closer. As she kissed him, she could feel Henry's hands once again reach down the curve of her back and then even further as lifted her up under her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Henry suddenly broke away from the kiss and looked down at her, his warm brown eyes meeting hers. "Do you want me? Are you sure?" He asked, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Yes, was there ever any doubt?"

Before Luna could say or do anything else, Henry lunged up and into her, biting through his bottom lip as he did so. Luna could feel a small trickle of blood at first on her face but it wasn't enough to stop her from enjoying this; if anything, his delicious lack of control made her even more excited.

The two of them settled into a beautiful rhythm as he leaned over to kiss her again. She could taste his blood on her lips and in her mouth and it did nothing but urge her to keep going. Luna’s hands were all over Henry but it wasn't long before they have found their way back up to his face. Gently Luna broke off the kiss long enough to tell him, that yes, she was ready, and yes, she really wanted him to do the one thing that she could sense he had been holding back from doing from the time they had first met. "It's time Henry." Luna wasn’t one to beg so she could only hope that he understood what she was trying to tell him, what she was giving him permission to do.

Henry stopped and her heart and her body hurt from the sudden lack of feeling him move inside of her. He looked at her, his eyes sad. "You don't know what it is you are asking for."

"I do, Henry, I do." She smiled up at him sweetly as she moved her hands to the small of his back, slightly pushing him back towards her.

It was in that split second that his eyes filled with fire and she could see a change in his face as he pulled the two of them up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Luna, I want you to open your eyes for me. Look at me. What I am about to do--it means that you're mine. Forever. Always. You don't get to take this back if you change your mind." He was crying as he said it and Luna could feel the tears start to hit her skin, cooling her. "I just wanted to give you something that I never had. A choice."

"I'm yours. You know that. You always have."

In response, Henry opened his mouth, fangs glittering like diamonds in the candlelight. Luna arched herself back, delirious with the thought of what he had suddenly agreed to do.  She could feel his breath on her neck. She wasn't expecting it to feel so insanely hot and yet tender. Gently, she felt the tiniest of pricks as his mouth moved up her right breast, to her collarbone and then finally to a delicate patch of skin on her neck. She closed her eyes and waited... 

It felt like an eternity, but in a split second she could finally feel his mouth on her neck, a slight piercing in her sensitive skin. The feeling was delicious and she pulled his head closer so that she could feel every tug and lap as he dug in deeper.

The bite was just as intimate as his kisses and Luna revelled in it.  Henry was finally staking his claim, possessing her fully. She tried to reconcile her long held feminist sensibilities with the idea that this meant she was going to be his forever but knew that she couldn't. It didn't matter. None of it did. She wanted to belong to him and be with him.  Forever.

Her hands made their way to his ebony hair once again and she pulled his mouth impossibly closer. As Henry’s thrusting resumed at an ever quickening pace, so did his bite. With precision, he continued to dig in deeper and deeper. He was unable to catch all of her blood in his mouth; what he didn't drink spilled over her body, where it started to pool on the bed.

As quickly as it had begun, Henry’s biting stopped and she ached from the release. As she felt his lips start to move back up her neck and then to her mouth she could taste her own blood on her lips; it was terribly salty. The rancidness of it made her open her eyes wide as her body simultaneously tightened and moved with Henry’s as his thrusting became ever more faster and harder.  Luna could feel how close she was to finishing and from the way Henry was hanging onto her for dear life, she could tell that he was just as close. It seemed like an eternity but just moments she felt an explosive release as Henry finally let go inside of her.  

Henry pulled out gently and scooted over just a couple of inches. "Now, it is your turn."

By the look on her face, Henry could tell she was unsure of where to go from here. He looked off to the side. "It’s simple, love. You have to bite me now. Drink.”

Luna smiled to herself. She had come too far to waste any time and as she leant in towards Henry, she could feel and smell his blood beneath his skin. She opened her mouth slightly, feeling the same degree of blood lust that he must have felt only moments before.

She climbed onto his lap and pulled his body towards her as she leaned in to bite.

Henry’s blood tasted better than any fine wine she had ever had and soon Luna was getting drunk off him. She had never done this before but from the way Henry's breath kept catching in his throat, she could tell he was enjoying himself as much as she was. Luna shut her eyes tight as she fell into an altered state of consciousness.  In her mind, she could see a thousand scenes and Henry was the star of all of them.  Everything was crystal clear.  It was if she had been right there with him in different spaces of time as she saw sights, felt touches both tender and dangerous, and heard the sounds that had echoed through all of his previous years of life.

Idly, she wondered if he had seen her life flash through his mind as he had drank from her.

She kept drinking, hoping that he would never let her stop. The feeling was delicious and she was already addicted. She started drinking faster and faster and could feel Henry's blood flowing out of her mouth. It made lines down her chin and his back, before mixing together with her own blood that was already on the bed.

Henry's head rolled back and then up. She could feel him; no some part of her unconscious mind could somehow see him looking at her. Luna looked up at him sideways as she continued to drink. She only stopped when he smiled at her and tenderly pushed her head up.

"You're a fast learner, my love."

Luna smiled back at him, her set of fangs now an exact match to his. "Well, I did have the best teacher."

And with that he threw her back on the bed. "And I think you are ready for your next lesson."

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:  
> 1\. Although this story is quite obviously fiction, the St. Mary's station in London did really exist. Closed since 1938, it is located between what is now the modern day tube stations of Whitechapel and Aldgate East.
> 
> 2\. For those of you keeping score at home, this story takes place in 2012, so it is obviously set years after the events of Conundrum.
> 
> *No mention was made either way in regards to vampires having any kind of heartbeat in either the Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter novel or in the movie. However, it was mentioned in the Forever Knight series and since I thought it would make a nice added touch, I included it here.


End file.
